freedomfightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is the timeline in the years prior to the American-Soviet War, but this history is diverged from ours and the point of divergence is in 1945. 20th Century 1914 The World War I is declared between the Triple Entente (Great Britain, France and Russian Empire) against the Central Powers (the German Empire, Austro-Hungarian Empire, Kingdom of Bulgaria and Ottoman Empire. The war immediatly ravages the Russian economy, the poor take the brunt of it, this stirs resentment against the Tsar. 1917 The Russian Revolution occurs, the Russian Empire immediatly collapses at the hands of Vladimir Lenin and his citizens, the Tsar Nicholas II and his family are killed and the armies of Russia, arrive too late from the battlefields of Europe. The same year United States has entered the World War I. 1918 First World War I ends in the Triple Entante's favour, but the Russians can't celebrate as the remnants of the Russian Empire have dissolved into civil war. 1919 With the abdecation of Kaiser Wilheim the third, Germany reformes into the highly discredited Wiemar Republic, named after the German town of wiemar, where the new government convienes for the first time. 1920 The Russian Civil War ends and from the ashes of a collapsed colossal empire, another rises, known as the Union of Soviet Socailist Republics or USSR. 1929 The American Stock Market crashes, this pluments the world economy into the depths of the Great Depresion, a period of unemployment for millions worldwide, in Germany, already suffering from the Versailles Treaty, the restrictment of it's armed forces and weapons and the control of some of it's territory by other nations, pleads for a leader to reunite them. 1931 Canada, New Zealand, Australia, Newfoundland, Southern Ireland and South Africa are given independence from the British Empire. 1933 Leader of the German National Socailist Party, (Nazi for short), Adolf Hitler gains power and bannes all other parties and stops free elections, encourages the German people to persecute Jews, the apparent reason Germany lost the war, and puts them to work. Over the Next few years he seizes control of several territories in other contries but he believes the League of Nations is too cowardly to stop him, so he continues. 1939 When Germany annexes Poland and the USSR shares it with them, but does not help them, Britain and France declare war, beginning the World War II. The USSR signed a pact which is consist to invade the Poland. 1940 France is quickly subdued by the Nazi Germany that has now invaded every other country in Europe, now launches bombing raids against Great Britain, the last bastion of freedom and Democracy in Europe, in order to weaken it for invasion. 1941 United States entered World War II, after the attack on Pearl Harbor by Empire of Japan. 1942 Hitler's troops begin the Operation Barbarossa, invade the Soviet Union, leading to many bloody battles. Beginning of the Vaskin Project which consist to create the H-Bomb. Victory of Soviet Union in the battle of Stalingrad. 1943 Hitler's troops are beaten back and the Soviets begin the long, hard push towards Berlin, the Nazi's capital. 1945 As Allied Forces surround Germany, the Soviets destroy Berlin with the first Nuclear Weapon, ending the war. The USSR begins to conquest the world with his communism ideology. 1950 Begin of the Korean war. Kim Il-Sung have the assistance of the Soviet Army. 1953 Great Britain relunctantly joins the USSR, the last Eurpoean country to do so. Great leader Stalin is dead. Nikita Kroutchchev takes his place as the First Secretary of the USSR. End of the Korean War with the victory of North Korean Communist Party. 1955 The war in Vietnam between the capitalist and communist forces is declared. The United States gives his support for the capitalists and the USSR gives his support to the communists. 1958 General Vasilij Tatarin is born in the Uzbek Soviet Socialist Repulic. 1961 Despite the United States' protests, Nuclear missle silos are installed in Cuba by the USSR. 1971 Nikita Krouchtchev died. Leonid Brejnev takes his place as the General Secretary of the USSR 1975 End of the Vietnam war by the communists victory. 1976 The USSR sends Military 'advisors' to Guatemala and the Honduras. 1977 Infiltrations of KGB agents in the CIA revealed in the US News. 1996 Mexican Communist party celebrates victory in the Mexico presidential election, the United States closes its borders. 21st Century 2001 Foiled assasination of US President occurs - an unnamed foreign power is implicated. All sleeper agents of KGB revealed by controling the capital points of the United States for faciliting the invasion. Yesterday Reports of low-flying drones come in from all over United States, but the Government dismisses this as weather Balloons. Today Confirmed reports come in that the USSR has invaded the United States, cities like New York City are quickly overrun. 8 Months Later The bravery of the Manhattan Resistance, has led to the liberation of New York City.